ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akio Nara
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Akio 'Character Last Name: ' Nara 'IMVU Username:' AkioNara 'Nickname:' Kio 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 09/09/194 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Sunagakure 'Height:' 5"11 'Weight:' 94.57 kg 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Retired 'Scars/Tattoos:' Fathers Final Gift:'''Shadow Dragon Seal located on back passed down from his father when he passed. '''Blood Oath:A small horizontal scar across her right thumb. She slashed her finger with a kunai in order to complete a blood oath with Chihiro Hatake, an oath that promised they would help each other to become greath shinobi and make people more like clouds. Senbon Scar:'A scar made by Inkroe after sparring with him.'' ''Palm '''Scar: '''A scar made by Akio Nara as an attempt to wound another by making his opponent stab himself using his clan jutsu. '' '''Broken nose-Due to his clumsyness Akio got hit by a log after springing a trap and broke his nose 'Affiliation:' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Family: ' Nara Asami 'Missions: ' N/A 'Personality:' Being under the influence of the Nara Clan, Akio was a very quiet, lazy ,sleepy person. He was known as always the coward in the group and never really wanted to fight, or anything else that involved effort. It didn't matter how bad people thought of him infact he really didn't care what the world thought about him, his mind was set on mostly sleeping But despite his lazy personality when things get serious, or when he has to do something, he is usually the smarts of battle strategy. Akio was a very bright child and could solve battle problems quicker then others. 'Behaviour: ' 'Nindo:' What a drag. Do i have to (>_<) That would take effort... I probably won't ''' '''Just saying I wish i was a cloud right now (To Chihiro)I don't fight girls -_-''' '''(To Sakai) Shinobi are not emotionless Tools, waiting for the command of there ruler....if you notice they try and mold you into that, then you will know how im feeling right now. 'Character Shinobi Information:' 'Summoning:' N/A (Has not learned summoning yet) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara_Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Chunnin 'Element One:' Shadow Minipulation 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Nagina 'Strengths:' *Intelligence - Exceptional *Learning Speed - Superior *Ninjutsu - Above Average 'Weaknesses:' *Stanima - Progressing *Taijutsu - average *Shurikenjutsu - Below average 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5(10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):8(12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3(9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2(8) Other Weapons ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry:War fan Total:50 Databook: Jutsus: Abilities:Reverse Flower Ninjutsu: ' *Clone Jutsu - E Rank *Tree Climbing - E Rank *Water Surface Walking - E Rank *Body Replacement Jutsu - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Shadow Imitation Technique - D Rank *Shadow Imitation Shuriken *Shadow Sewing Technique *Shadow Neck Binding *Shadown Gathering *Black Spider Lily '''Genjutsu: 'Genjutsu Release - D Rank '''Taijutsu/Kenjutsu N/A 'Allies: ' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Acadamy Graduation&Early Life: Akio Nara's story is one of the many sad tales that have come out of The land of Rain. Nara was originally born in the village of the Leaf, in The Land of Fire. His mother was a Nara clans women from the lower branches of the clan. His father was a higher branch member a direct relative of the young boy who fused with the shadow dragon made by one of the nara's top class shinobi. Though Akio's father, Koji, was a direct relative, the clans techniques where unlearnable by him, and he was considered a failure by the clan. Moriki, Akio's mother, was a exceptional ninja from the lower branches, and took Koji in, making him her husband and having Akio. They truly where a happy family. But, everything turned upside down. While visiting The Land of Rain, which was in a civil war, Akio's parents where both killed by a rebel shinobi, who turned his sites on Akio, looking to kill him. It looked like the end of Akio, but luckily fate guided a kunai right into the man's left eye, instantly killing him. Akio, as luck seemed to want him too, moved in with his relatives in the Land of Rain and has since Grown up in there, living in daily strife as the war never seems to end. However, not everything is wrong with Akio's life. After graduating from the accademy He recently has become a Genin, and now has firm grasp on the clan techniques, something his father did not have. Now, with the power and tools at hand, Akio plans to bring about a better world. He now trains day and night(Although it only seems that he just sleeps all day) In Yonshigakure The land of tea, working to improve himself and the world around him. 'Yonshi Gennin:' As Akio got more settled into Yonshi Village he mostly kept to himself...His past kept him from developing his social skills and to actually have fun with others. It wasnt a major issue but still it was a disadvantage to build a bond with others. A few days after graduating the acadamy he was put into a squad of other Gennin, An Inuzuka girl named Riku, and the young card Senju Haru and finaly his Sensei Nobu Akamichi. The Nara and the Akamichi clan were basicly "adopted brothers" They always got along and were the famous "Slack off" clan but still were rewarded for there Talents. Akio had a good feel of the squad but never did train with them, instead as a gennin he spent most of his days at his Appartment, training only once in a while and going to the village vise versa. As time passed he slowly got detatched in a way from the squad, he stopped showing up to training sessions, and bearly talked to Haru and Senju, it was his mistake but still he felt as if he had no controll over it. As he left behind the need to stay at his Appartment he came across a new friend, his intrest in her was wild and he thought she thought the same, Her name was Chihiro Hatake. A very strong girl dispite her size and also very deep thinker, she was a bright Gennin like Akio and they became good friends and one day made a blood oath. The oath was to swear to become strong Shinnobi in the future and to make everyone's personalltys simmular to clouds, although that promise to make everyone act like clouds was more Akio's thought she went with it because she understood like he did, most didn't get it which made her so special. As time passed Akio slowly but surely got over his habbits of sleeping in and bearly trainning but still, it was a nasty habbit and was only finaly extermanated when it was to late. The chuninn exams Took place one day when Akio decided that it was a good day to sleep, and by the time he found out it was already finnished, he had no time to sign up or perticipate. All the gennin including Chihiro, his best friend became Chuninn already making Akio slightly outclassed. His Sensei aswell moved on and Akio was left without a Sensei for a while. He didn't see Chihiro much after she became Chuninn, He supposed she had other dutys now, afterall she was Chuninn now. Akio spent his Sensei-less days in his room sleeping...not much to do but sit and wait until the next Chuninn exams rolled in. A class above Gennin& Below Chunnin After a few months passed Akio recived a letter regaurding that he was to meet his new Sensei, Itsumo Yamanaka. When he met his Sensei he also met his teamates whom had slowly left or did the same as Akio did when he was there age, he pittyed them but they would learn the same as he did hopefully. He considerd himself Like chunnin but not quite, His level was somewhat passed Gennin but still he was be littled only because he wasn't Chunnin yet. This bothered Akio but only for a little while, he learned to ignore it by simply not mingling with much Gennin-"All who do not listen..will feel the rath of heeded words from the past"-He said to one Gennin after a spar. Akio and his Sensei didn't train much but he never blamed her. She was trying but the lack of Gennin prevented her from actually doing things that a squad would be asked to do. He learned to also train without his Sensei seeing she didn't have the propper gennin to out go on most missions. After he recived his Sensei it was a wake up call to Akio, non-stop training for the Chunnin exams and what not. No time to just sit around like last time. He wasn't planing on messing it up this time...not like before.Strictly training. The Great Recovery As Akio aged to 16 he was now mentaly and questionably physicly ready for the Chunnin exams, He started to train with other weapons and took his role more serious, it was time for him to face the Chunnin exams. As he waited for that day he hunted for a new main weapon, something to help make up for his taijutsu skills but then realized, the right weapon only comes to the user when the weapon comes to him, Akio then stopped looking for the weapon and just train as he did before, it seemed to be paying off after all. One day he decided he was finaly going to clean his room, he was a teenager now , it was not really his focus to get clean it, also with everything going on he never would of thought "Clean Room" was a thing on his to do list. Nevertheless he did clean it and when he did he cam across a box made out of nice varnished wood with words ingraved on it that read:Bo staff. Intrested on what it was or how it got into his room he opened it up and pulled out a wooden staff, It resembled to him like it was a broom stick but the staff was way to light to be a simple broom stick, plus it looked cool so it was also to "cool" to be a broom stick. Akio mounted it on his back and claimed it as his own weapon from now on. Training With Mentor Yume As he begun to play around with it when ever he got the chance to be alone, he figured that he should now seriously try and make it into his own usable weapon, not just some wooden stick with weird design's on it and metal bangles bolted onto it. He ventured into the forest in the afternoon and came across a training feild. It was quiet so Akio assumed that it was abandon, or just simply left alone untill the land lord came back. Akio found a nice dummy made of wood and started to practice on it. As he did a tall fellow with red hair crept up behind him, he was a little creepy to Akio but, he came near to Akio to study him in a way. The man kept quite until Akio noticed him when he dropped his bo staff once and realized that his own shadow as beside another. Akio now realzing he wasnt alone assumed that he was the land lord...or the owner of the training field, Akio sulked as he knew he was tresspassing but then finaly looked to the man and realized he was apart of Yonshi infact he looked like he was a Jonnin, Akio eased a little knowing that the man was a friend and explained to him why he was on his property, The man understood his little problem and introduced himself as "Yume". He left out his last name but Akio wasn't fixated on that. He noticed that on the back of Yume was a simular weapon to his, but the matiral was different...Metal. Akio had no idea how to use his new weapon and at Yume's level he had a feeling he wouldn't just carry around a metal staff for no reason, he must of been good at using it. Akio used his perswasive words to ask Yume to teach him but not bluntly asking but judging by how he responded to him it sounded like he knew it was simply a cry for help, Yume took his offer to teach Akio to use the bo staff and from that day he refered to Yume as mentor. As he got more in touch with the movements and attacks of the bo staff Akio quickly picked up on the basics of the bo Staff weapon and procceded to train with Yume every afternoon he was free. As days passed his work with the bo staff got more better and was truely making progress. Physicaly without question Akio was ready for the Chunnin exams now...or so he thought. The Real Puppets With the Chunnin exams coming soon Akio trained harder and harder. Finding the bo staff and training with it by the guiding hand of his Mentor was the best thing that happend to him. When exam days come Akio would give it his all...however Akio never had any knowlage on what the Chunnin exams were...what was he actually up against here? As he went to training one afternoon he carried that thought with him. His training was moved to a different location that day, Yume's theater...Akio followed the directions given to him and resumed his training there for the day, but Yume had company. He never gave the girl much attention, just breif knowlage. She was younger then Akio, and seemed to be related to Yume. Akio realized that Yume was apart of the Huyga clan which also ment she was...all information Akio needed to know or all he noticed but, his Mentor didn't seem to be fond of Akio's "way of life".He ordered Akio to strike at the girl...his relitive. Akio didn't like fighting...but someting he hated was harming a women. It would just turn him off or anger him if he saw it happen. He declined his mentor's order but then was "perswaded" to just simply strike his endured opponent, Akio saw that the girl seemed to be a fresh gennin and was needed to train every time the oppertunity rose, he let his rule down for her sake and thats where it started. Akio did as instructed but his opponent...Yume's relative didn't seem to work as well as Yume had hopped. For different results he asked Akio to attack her with more power, the same power used to attack an enimme, and thats were Akio put his foot down, he wasnt going to attack a younger person let alone a connrad...it was wrong. As Akio shared his thoughts Yume explained to the both how brutal and scaring the path ahead would be...The chunnin exams were discribed as a fight until your body was crippled by a possible friend. This was what Akio was preparing for, to attack his friends to prove he was worthy of some title or rank? As Yume continued to speak Akio's blood started to boil, all the training, and progress with his weapon...were adventually just to use on another Yonshi gennin? He left his mentor that day...thought of it as a bad trainning day. Akio's thoughts turned against themselfs as he began to turn into a more quiet anti social individual. He took a few days off of training to do some new thinking...to research the outcomes of Chunnin exams...it disguested him. He now dwells the Village pondering the thought of a way to become stronger without harming his village conrads...he had no family left...The people in the village became his new family. His promise with Chihiro to make everyone act like clouds was now stronger then ever...He began to take on these strong words spoken from a strong Shinobi and passed on to a famous ninja(Zabuza&Naruto) Shinobi are not emotionless tools. Akio Nara was going to change the system of the Village..even if it killed him. It was Akio's Ninja Way Roleplaying Library: 'Casual:' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Village_RP_Oct_22/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hajime_and_Mizuki%27s_Day_of_Training http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp_(11/5/12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp_(11/12/12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Roleplay_12.19.12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP_12.18.12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Village_RP12/04/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rp_at_the_Gates_(11/7/12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Village_RP_(10-19-12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Village_Rp_10/24/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Rp_10/26/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Chihiro%27s_Surprise_on_Castiel http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gates,_the_Training_Grounds http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Village_Roleplay_03/09/2012 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/12/28/2012_day_at_the_Gate http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/GateRP:_2.1.2013 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp_-10/21/2012- Training with Mentor: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_training_with_akio_(12.26.12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_with_Akio_and_Mizu_(12/27/12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Assistant_Training http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_Training_With_Akio_%281/4%2F13%29 'Other Training:' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gates,_the_Training_Grounds http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Boundaries_are_diminished,_Genin_take_on_the_Kage. http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Raion_Tou_Academy_Grad_Test_and_Team_Nobu_Training Retired From Sunagakure Voted on by All Jounin and Kage Unanimous vote due to Multiple violation of Ninrp Rules and Sunagakure Rules Category:Retired